


Stupid Science

by kaileeyp



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileeyp/pseuds/kaileeyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wheeljack goes missing, and Starscream seams to know too much, how will the Autobots save him? and why is Soundwave acting strange? . rating may go up later. (Wheeljack/Bulkhead, Megatron/Soundwave)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small one shot that came before this story, you may want to read that first. http://archiveofourown.org/works/897929 Here's the link.

The wind softly stirred the tall golden grass, whispering chills down the large robots frame. Ripples danced in the clear water, as many colors of leafs fell from the trees, clearly showing it was fall. Small birds sang, and chipmunks ran around, busy finding and hiding any little pieces of food they could get their little paws on.

Wheeljack happily watched the little world go by, his blue optics scanning over his surroundings. He was not extremely fond of Earth, but he had to admit, for a "little marble" this was a beautiful planet. Besides, the little blue and green rock was growing on him, maybe that or just the fact that Bulkhead was here.

A tiny smile appeared on his face, but then he gave himself a good shake, Bulk probably thought of him as nothing more than a friend. Then again… he did kiss back when Wheeljack did it to get his data pad back, and boy did that feel amazing or wh- "Primus Wheeljack! Get a hold of yourself mech!" he yelled at himself. He only did that to get at his data pad and prevent the humiliation of the other 'bots to find out he used to be a scientist. Those were the days, no war, fighting, guns or death, just him and his friends discovering new things and creating their own little inventions. Sure they weren't rich, but that didn't matter, old Seaspray was one of his fellow scientists, at the thought of his friend's recent death, he clenched his fists and felt a growl rumble in the depths of his throat. Trying to relax, Wheeljack let out a sigh and relaxed his tense shoulders; it was going to take a while to get over this.

Looking back at the forest that separated him and the city where the autobot base was, where Bulkhead was. Jacky gave himself another shake, it has been a while since he left for a walk, and maybe he should go back and apologize to Bulk for kissing him. The only reason Wheeljack left for this walk was so he didn't have to face the autobots for some time, after he kissed his friend he hightailed it out of there, making sure he had the data pad. He was very upset with himself, how stupid was that? He cant just go around kissing all of his friends just to get what he wants, but Bulkhead was…. Different. With a heavy sigh, Jacky turned to walk back where he had come from, it was time to confront the probably still shocked 'bots….. And Bulkhead.

Wheeljack started walking back; all was well, until his entire body tensed up. Something was here with him. He silenced his intakes and stood still, waiting for a sound. Slow cracking footsteps let him know that not only did he have company, but he was highly outnumbered. His left hand grazed over his last glowing grenade, he felt a pang of frustration knowing he only had one left. He found with anger that he left his swords back at the base…. In his room, all he had was this one silly bomb. All was silent, the calm before the storm, Jacky shivered, and scanned the trees. Suddenly he felt a blazing pain on his left shoulder, he gasped at the sharpness, but turned around, there was nothing behind him. Narrowing his optics, he reached back and grabbed at what hit his shoulder, a sleeping dart. With a growl of frustration he pulled it out and prepared himself to fight. If who ever was doing this thought a silly little dart would mellow him down, they were very wrong.

Then he felt it again, a sharp stabbing feeling on his hip, he wretched the dart out of himself and rushed into a sleepy stance. He stumbled over his own feet as he waited again. His spark pulsed at high speeds, if only I didn't kiss Bulkhead, he thought. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. His moves were sloppy as he turned to grab another dart. The forest started to spin before his tired blue optics.

With horror, Wheeljack saw dark bodies rushing towards him, yelling orders; it was all distant to him. Stumbling again, he fell to his knees, his audio receptors blanking out, leaving a whooshing sound for him to hear. His optics felt heavy, he placed a hand on the ground to try to stand, but he was roughly kicked down by someone. He lay on the cold hard ground as he saw more shadows surround him, he was helpless. His vision blurred and his blinks began to drag out. Then, he gave up; he lay limp on the forest floor, waiting to meet his death. The thundering footsteps dimly echoing around his head.

Wheeljack had a few precious moments before the darkness took over him completely. In them he was thinking about data pads, and science, Seaspray, even the autobots but most of all, Bulkhead. He let out a groan in anger and frustration at himself, how could he just give up? The pain from the darts grew inside of him; he clenched his fists and let out a pained sound. It felt as if fire was burning through his circuits. The light dimmed as he started to feel the slightest amount of fear trickle into his slowed CPU. He gasped feebly at the thick air then, those precious seconds were over.

Ever since Wheeljack ran out after the chaste kiss with Bulkhead, everyone had been in a shocked and confused state, especially Bulkhead. He didn't know how to react or what to think, all he was really thinking was about how amazing the kiss was, there was no use of glossae what so ever, only lips. Still, this one little kiss, that turned out to be Jacky just trying to get his data pad back, blew all standards for a kiss way up in Bulkheads CPU. It was so different from any other kiss he had ever had before; it was strange, yet simple. Bulkhead smiled again, letting out a small sigh as he wondered where Wheeljack had disappeared to for the last two hours.

"Cybertron to Bulkhead, come in Bulkhead" Arcee's voice snapped him out of his daze… again. He looked up, to see the rest of the team looking at him, everyone was sitting at a transformers size table having their energon, but he just couldn't stay on topic. Miko was grinning widely, "you have a funny smile on your face again Bulkhead" she giggled as she tried to cover her mouth. "boo bzee baa shoo baa bzooobzoo bee" Bumblebee laughed, Arcee rolled her optics and looked over the Bulkhead again. Noticing that he had gone back off in his own little world again, she just continued to drink her energon.

Ratchet placed his cube down and looked at Optimus, "there he goes again" he muttered to their leader, Optimus let out a quiet laugh and looked at Bulkhead, smiling and shaking his head slightly as he looked back at Ratchet. "Young love" Ratchet smiled, surprising Optimus, but then joined in on a small laugh. "I wonder when that damn wreaker will come back," Ratchet whispered softly to the Prime. "Who knows" Optimus laughed, "he will probably be back soon; he knows that we could be worrying about him by now". "Not that that would make him come back or anything" Ratchet muttered to himself, but shut his mouth tight when his leader gave him a look.

Light footsteps sounded from around the corner, everyone looked up with a smile on their face plates, except Ratchet. Slowly a small frame walked into view, just hidden by some shadow. Ratchet squinted hard, this frame was too small to be Wheeljack, Optimus shifted, and stood up, looking at the mysterious bot. Arcee and Bulkhead exchanged looks and watched with suspicion. The entire room went silent.

"Greetings Autobots" came a snide voice, as none other than Starscream stepped out of the shadows.


	2. Hope and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Hopes and Worries form around the missing autobot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter, and will be the shortest in this fanfic.

"I love you" Bulkhead murmured softly. He gently squeezed wheeljack's waist with his large servo. Wheeljack flushed and looked down, vainly trying to hide the faint colour of his cheeks. Bulkhead chuckled softly and tipped Jacky's head up to look him in the optic. A faint smile crawled onto the smaller mech's lips as they pressed their forehelms against each other's. A gentile peck on the lips was shared, then another, and another. Before ether mech could think about it their lips opened and they clung to each other with more intensity. Bulkhead pulled Jacky onto his green lap and they continued to kiss. The smaller wreaker straddled his friends lap; he let out a gasp as he felt Bulkhead's lips trailing down his neck. A shudder shot up Wheeljack's back strut as he let out a choked sound. A hot fire built up in Jacky's abdomen, he let out a quiet moan and shuddered again. Arousal and heat curled through his frame as he instinctively began to role his hips against his friends. Out of nowhere pain shot through Wheeljack's frame, he jumped and cried out.  
"Slag! What was that?" he whimpered and pulled back to look at his friend again. Bulkhead disappeared from under him after one last apologetic look. "Bulk!" he shrieked in surprise and fear. His body was jerked away violently and he gasped as he was suddenly falling through blackness. "BULKHEAD!?" he yelled as pent up fear shot through his tense body. Another round of pain blasted through his body like fire, a painful scream was ripped from his throat. The darkness smothered him as he twisted and turned through the hot air. The pain, confusion and terror built up inside of him as he continued to tumble through blackness. Then, right as Wheeljack began to feel more pain, the entire world was ripped from his grasp.

Wheeljack groaned, as he slowly woke up. His aching systems worked hard to keep him online, his helm felt like it was about to explode. Instantly hundreds of questions popped into his mind, where was he? Why did he hurt? What happened? He inclined his helm and looked around. Slag. The nemesis. The dank metal walls surrounding him were covered in tools and devises, Primus only knew what they were for. Most likely torture, Jacky considered darkly. He was in a small chamber surrounded by iron bars, like a jail cell. There was a pink stain on the wall across from him that sent a chill up his spine, some poor bot's energon no doubt. Looking down he saw a big problem, he was strapped down to a cold metal berth, servos and peds tied tightly. The berth was angled up, so he could get a good view of his lovely new accommodations…joy.  
"Well, well, well, look who finally woke up?" rumbled a deep voice from across the room. Wheeljack tried to look, but his tied position simply wouldn't allow it. "Sleeping beauty?" Jacky replied with a smirk. Just because he was a prisoner didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with it. A quiet snort was his only reply, slow footsteps walked towards Jacky. He swallowed thickly and waited to see who the voice belonged to. Though inside he already knew the answer, shockwave.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JACKY!" Miko wailed at Starscream.  
"Easy, Miko" Optimus rumbled as he walked forward. "Starscream, I hope you realise that your presence here is not welcome. However, under the current circumstances, I suppose we will have to ask you why you are here." All of the Autobots were surrounding Starscream; whose back was pressed up against a corner. Arcee and Bumblebee had their guns out, yet no one began to fight. A cruel smile played on Starscream's mouth.  
"Prime," he began, "think of it this way, I don't care what happens to my all mighty leader" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.  
"That's nice, what do you want?" Ratchet growled, but piped down when Optimus gave him a pleading look.  
"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MEDIC!" snarled the seeker, his wings lifted high on his shoulders in a defensive manner.  
"Starscream" Optimus rumbled, "Why are you here?"  
"Is it so bad that I just wanted to say hello?"  
"Starscream" His tone was darker this time, even Starscream was intimidated.  
"Hmm, not the chatty type I guess… You and Soundwave would get along well." The sound of multiple cannons being charged sobered the seekers unusual behaviour. "Fine, if you don't want my help-"  
"What help, you stupid screamer?!" Miko screamed at him.  
"Hmm," Starscream hummed, "Very well." Without another word the Decepticon turned and ran down the hall.  
"Wait!" Bulkhead yelled desperately and chased after him with Arcee on his heels. Silence filled the silo and Bumblebee unsurely put away his cannon. Ratchet clamped a servo on Optimus's shoulder and turned to walk back to the med bay. The only sound for the next few minutes were the soft typing sounds coming from the computers as Ratchet tried to hunt down the missing wreaker. Everyone looked up as Arcee and Bulkhead walked back in the room,  
"lost him" Arcee confirmed glumly.  
"This is my entire fault" Miko cried softly, "I shouldn't have yelled at him". No one even tried to disagree.  
"What if he knew where Jacky was?" Bulkhead murmured weakly as he looked at his peds with disappointment. Arcee sighed and stalked off in anger. Jack hesitated, grabbed his helmet and schoolbag, and then followed his guardian out.  
Optimus turned to Bumblebee and nodded "Bring the children home". The young scout transformed and let both remaining kids climb in, after a pause, he drove off. Optimus nodded at Bulkhead, "Get some sleep, we can only hope that Wheeljack is safe for tonight," Then he walked to his quarters, leaving Bulkhead by himself.  
"But what if hope isn't enough?" Bulkhead whimpered to the empty room.


	3. Darkness and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark things start happening on the Nemesis, the Autobots can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty violent and dark.   
> Thanks for reading

Wheeljack cringed at the sound scraping of metal from the room next to him, sounded like another Autobot was being tortured next door. A shrill scream pierced the air, this one sounded more animal than mech. It made a shudder run down Wheeljack's spinal strut, he was probably next. The screams rang on for what seemed like hours. Eventually the crazed shrieks quieted down to soft sobs and wet chokes. The scraping metal sounds were replaces with shifting and what Wheeljack guessed was the typing on a data base. Shockwave must be typing up how the session was, the wrecker thought glumly. He was still in the same room as last time, tied up in heavy chains that bit into his wrists painfully. Wheeljack had long ago given up on trying breaking the bonds; those chains were solid, besides, the more he struggled the more energy he used up. It was grim, but he had to save his energy for keeping himself alive. Who knows how much energon Decepticons give their prisoners, probably none. He let his frame relax; now that the screams were diminished he may as well try to get some shut eye before Shockwave comes to visit him. The more energy the better, he reminded himself as he began to cycle down.

But before he could fall into much needed slumber, Wheeljack noticed something strange. There was silence, no more sobs from the previous torture subject, no typing sounds, nothing. Just dead air. Wheeljack bristled, something wasn't right. He craned his neck forward, trying to see into the other room, but it was pitch black. The wreckers spark thumbed quickly against his chamber as panic rose in his stiff body. He swallowed a think lump in his throat and turned up his audio sensors. Nothing. Suddenly, the metallic tang of energon filled the air. It was so strong that Wheeljack choked on thin air at the scent, before gracefully hacking up all of the remaining energon in his tanks. Wonderful, he thought to himself, just when he was trying to save up his energy. He glared down at the pink puddle on the ground venomously. But the smell of spilt energon sickened him more, so Wheeljack continued to dry gag and hack, but there was no more fuel to spill, so he finally calmed down. The eerie silence covered him like a thick blanket, trapping all of the heat and panic in him. Slowly Wheeljack began to piece together what happened. Shockwave had just killed the last torture subject, leaving him.

The silence was interrupted by a loud banging sound, Wheeljack jumped and his spark raced. Shockwave calmly walked into the room, but the wreckers spark skipped a beat at the sight of him. The Cyclops was covered in energon splatters, stray wires dangled from his servos, stuck in claw joints… obviously they belonged to the last subject, or what had beenthe last subject. The Decepticon looked like something out of a horror story that the wreakers would tell to spook their friends at night.

"Well," shockwave said in his crisp voice, "Shall we get started?"

Not much later Wheeljack found himself swimming in a world of pain. He tried hard to hold back his screams, he wouldn't allow that Decepticon the pleasure of knowing he was in pain. Though, how could he not know? Wheeljack stubbornly looked away; refusing to see when was being done to him. He did know that his chest plates were open, and he did know that those claws, still covered in another bots energon, were viciously raking through him. He bit his lip, and despite it all, felt more energon dribble from his now bleeding lip. A broken groan crackled from his busted vocalizer and he rolled his head to the side. As painful as this all was, Wheeljack had been through worse. That is until he felt those cold claws start prying at his spark chamber. Jackie let out a gasp and locked his chamber, refusing to let shockwave get anywhere near his spark. Primus forbid that monster from getting at his bare spark. Yet it seemed that primus was against him today, as his spark chamber was ripped clean open. Wheeljack let out a horrified scream.

"NO!" he cried out "PLEASE!" Never before had he stooped to the level of begging for mercy.

A dark chuckle answered him, "Don't worry wrecker, I don't intend on mating with you. However sparks are very sensitive, and easily damaged." Wheeljack wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or horrified. Before Wheeljack could say anything more, dark claws ripped through his spark. He let out a wail of agony and tried again to struggle from his bonds. Again and again claws were torn through his life source, leaving ugly scars that would most likely stay forever.

The pain was processor blowing, he couldn't think straight, the room moved around him and he felt his vocalizer blow out, silencing his screams. Sometime during the mind numbing pain he felt coolant tears stream down his face. Countless warnings popped up in his HUD, telling him of major damage through his system. Agony mixed with humiliation as Shockwave continued to brutally maim his life source. Wheeljack silently thanked primus that he wasn't bonded to anyone yet, only he could feel this pain. Something in him let out a sickening snapping sound, Wheeljack choked on his own energon. Everything blended together; he faintly remembered purging again, this time all over himself. Shockwave laughed darkly at every jerk and spasm that happened to Jackie's frame. The room whirled around him, and finally, Wheeljack slipped from reality.

"Anything?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"not even a trace?"

"No". The only thing that could come close to describing how bulkhead felt was anguish. It had been over 24 hours since Jackie disappeared. They had looked franticly through Nevada, even the surrounding dunes, yet the Autobots just couldn't find the wrecker. Ratchet hadn't left the computer station all day, searching for signals of any kind. "It's like he just disappeared into thin air" Ratchet murmured "no traces, no signals, just nothing". Bulkhead felt his spark sink, what if Jackie had left? What if it was his fault? He had been laughing at Wheeljack' science data pad. Stupid science, he thought to himself, storming out to the lifts. If he hadn't been snooping around in the first place, none of this would have happened. The elevator stopped at the top of the building, Bulkhead stepped out into the dry desert air. It was dark again; too dangerous to look around for Wheeljack, for all they know it could be a Decepticon trap. Miko had been upset as well, and a hot wash of shame swept through the round transformer, he should have been comforting her. Yet how could he help her when all he wanted to do was storm out into the night and slag up the first 'con he sees. Bulkhead stepped forward; he looked out at the vast dessert before his optics.

A warm servo rested on his shoulder, making him jump and whirl around. Optimus stood behind him with an apologetic look in his blue optics.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he said gently. Bulkhead frowned, he had been so caught up in his musings that he didn't even hear the creaky lift open behind him.

"It's ok, you didn't mean to" Bulkhead muttered, before turning around to look back out at the desert, wondering if Jackie was somewhere out there. The prime stood beside him, a peaceful silence settled between them.

"I know you're taking this hard, Bulkhead" Optimus softly broke the silence, "But we will find him."

"What if he's already gone?!" snapped Bulkhead, whirling on his leader. The look of betrayed shock in the primes optics made Bulkhead shrink back, "Sorry" he whispered, looking at his peds.

"Bulkhead, I promise you that we will find-"started Optimus, but then the alarm rang loudly from inside the base. They both looked at each other in shock before booking it back to the first level. Bumblebee and Arcee sprinted in through the hallway the moment the other 2 mech's came out of the lift. Bulkhead instantly launched all the questions at Ratchet, who shut down the alarm when everyone stood before him.

"Did you find Wheeljack? Is he ok? Are we in danger? Is he here? Do the Cons have him? Did he just get lost? Is he hurt?" His voice let out endless amounts of hope.

"Ppuuleease," Ratchet sighed, "I haven't found him". Instantly Bulkhead's shoulders slumped and a look of defeat took over his face plates. "But I have found Starscream's signal" Ratchet said in a gentler voice, noticing the pained look on Bulkhead's face. A glimmer of hope returned to the green mech's spark.

"excellent work Ratchet," Optimus said, "We could try to get Wheeljack's info from him".

"Give us the co-ordinates and bridge us out" Optimus ordered quickly. As soon as those words came from his mouth the doors to the ground bridge opened. " Arcee and Bulkhead come with me, Bumblebee you and Ratchet stay here. " The orders were swift; salutes were done before everyone got into position, the first three transforming. "Autobots, roll out" The prime said the three words, before driving through the bridge.

It was dark; they were in the streets of Nevada.

"Why would he be here?" Arcee wondered. None dared to transform into their robot modes, even though the only light came from street lamps.

Before anyone could reply bullets were flying. The Autobots transformed and pulled out their weapons, franticly taking cover behind a large advertisement sign. A frustrated screech came from a dark alley.

"Well he's definitely here" Muttered Bulkhead, feeling a dark anticipation went through him. The sound of thrusters signalled that the Decepticon was approaching overhead.

"What if humans see us?" Arcee hissed as she scanned the streets for any sign of life. Before the prime could reply, a slim blade struck through the wooden board they were hiding from. Bulkhead squealed and stumbled away from the sword that hardly missed his face. Instantly Starscream jump on him and started franticly clawing at his face. Arcee swerved and kicked the small seeker off of her friend, before aiming her gun at the seeker. Optimus had sprinted around Starscream, his gun up as well. Bulkhead jumped up and aimed, ignoring the throbbing on his left cheek. The surrounded seeker snarled aggressively at the Autobots, but didn't dare move. Silence filled the streets again.

"Drop the gun, Starscream." Optimus commanded, the seeker didn't move. The soft hum of a gun being charged filled the air, yet the Decepticon refused to budge. The whirring of Arcee's and bulkhead's cannons followed, yet there was no movement.

"I'll give you the count to 3 to drop your weapon and surrender." Optimus boomed, though there was a new tense tone in his voice. Bulkhead fidgeted, wanting nothing more than to shoot at the 'con for not helping them find his Jackie… his Jackie.

"One," Optimus began, Starscream crinkled up his nose and hissed at the larger grounder. Suspense filled the air as all transformers waited for a surrender or attack.

"Two" Optimus drew out the word, trying to get across to the Decepticon. Arcee's trigger finger twitched.

"Three!" All at once the three guns fired. They all completely missed the Decepticon as he shot off the ground and powered his thrusters, hovering 10 meters above. The three shots missed and instead continued in a straight path, one hit Arcee. She let out a surprised gasp as it hit her in the gut, sending her flying backwards. Arcee grunted as her back slammed into a wall of a building, sending dust and sand flying, she collapsed. The seeker cackled and taunted the bots, "Fools!" he shrieked and flew off. He disappeared into the thick clouds. Both remaining mechs ran toward their fallen comrade, worry masked their faces. Luckily, Arcee was pushing herself up on her elbows, coughing, but alive.

Once again the ground bridge opened, letting in all three bots. They each wore a disappointed look; Ratchet instantly knew nothing went to plan. The medic patted Optimus on the back, and silently guided Arcee to a repair station. To be frank he was too exhausted to curse, which meant he was practically asleep as he repaired the femme. Bulkhead didn't say a word; he stormed off to his berth room. The entire way he could feel Optimus's gaze on his back. As soon as the door shut behind him, Bulkhead launched onto his berth, pulling the covers over him and flicking off the lights. The base was dead silent, he could dimly hear Ratchet shutting down the main computer and walking to his own room. Once again disappointment ebbed into his body, pure terrifying sadness. How could one mech manage to make him feel like this? It's not like Wheeljack couldn't handle himself, right? With a sigh bulkhead scrubbed at his face plates, wishing to feel those warm lips against his again. His spark yearned to hold that small red, white and green body against his, but now he couldn't.

For the first in what felt like eons, Bulkhead felt pure hopelessness wash over him. "Where are you Jackie?" he whispered to the empty room. "Where could you be?"


	4. A Confusing Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange thing are happening around the nemesis. Soundwave has no clue...

The first thing Wheeljack became aware of was a biting pain radiating from his chest. He groaned as he recalled his last few waking hours. Instantly countless warnings and alerts popped up in his HUD, knowing he couldn't do anything to remove them, he dully batted them away. Wheeljack kept is blue optics closed, knowing that the moment he opened them he would most likely purge. The smothering vertigo made it known as wheeljack's tanks heaved; he squeezed his optics shut and gulped in the tangy hot air. His wrists were still tied above his head and his shaky legs were secured to the experiment table. The Autobot jerked his limbs around, but as he expected, the chains were still completely secure. Ever so slowly Wheeljack opened his optics, instantly the room spun before his optics. His engine spluttered and he heaved down any remaining energon (Though there wasn't much left), willing himself not to be sick, again. As soon as he steadied himself Wheeljack scanned around the room, popping sounds emanated from his neck as he stretched the stiff joints.

Wheeljack jolted and gasped as he noticed the other presence in the room. Staring back at him from the left side of the room was none other than Soundwave. Jackie regarded the silent mech, even though Soundwave was next to impossible to read, there was something tense in his frame that Wheeljack noticed, like a very scary dear caught in headlights. "I suppose you're here to bask in my pain to, I really didn't think you to be the sadistic crazy type. More so the creepy old cat man that secretly records video of his sleeping master." Wheeljack growled out. Soundwave shook his head slowly and straightened up; he walked towards wheeljack's prone body. Instantly the tied mech hunched his shoulders and hissed at the approaching enemy, expecting to be attacked again. He screwed his optics shut and waited for the first blow, however none came. His optics fluttered online, to see his reflection in the dark mask of Soundwave's face. He was getting ready to spit onto the pristine glass, when he noticed something; all of the scratched on his face were welded up tight. He scanned his body and noticed the healing patches that had been fixed up. Running a few quick scans had confirmed his suspicion, he wasn't leaking any energon. In fact, he was perfectly welded up, and in much better shape than how he was when he tumbled off line.  
Soundwave shifted and pulled an energon cube out of his subspace, wheeljack's tanks growled jealously. Much to the wreakers shock, Soundwave didn't drink the blue liquid in front of him to gloat; instead the Decepticon gently placed the cube against Jackie's lips, urging him to drink. At first Wheeljack was suspicious, it could be poisoned or something, but all of his thoughts were drowned as he tasted the sweet energy flowing into his mouth. He eagerly gulped down the liquid, not saving any for later. His tanks instantly accepted the food, letting the ach of empty fuel tanks fade away. Wheeljack gasped for air after downing the entire cube in one go, Soundwave drew the cube away and disposed of it in a trash chute. Everything seemed to click into place in Jackie's CPU, Soundwave had healed him up, and that was why he looked like he was up to no good. Why the communications officer would do that beat him, nor did Wheeljack expect the silent mech to elaborate. Wheeljack watched as Soundwave packed up his medical kit and stored it back in the wall compartment. He turned to leave, but before he could Wheeljack croaked from his position "Thanks". Soundwave looked over his shoulder and nodded once to the mech, before steadily walking out of the chamber.

All was quiet in the halls of the Nemesis; the only other bots were the security drones, dully pacing the hallways. The ship creaked and groaned as the air currents cycled around the ship. Most mornings were like this lately, just him, the wind, and his comm. station. Soundwave made his way to the main rooms in his usual steady pace, monitoring and documenting the drones' behaviour as he walked by. However at last minute Soundwave decided to turn left, he still had approximately 2.3 earth hours before his master rose from slumber, so why not spend some much needed time with his creations. As he marched through the base, Soundwave thought about the current Captive in the brig. He had been informed about him by Shockwave, not Megatron. Unusual, but not unlikely. Usually Megatron would be the first one to meet the captive, so he could formulate a plan alongside Shockwave. However, Megatron had been acting rather strange lately, Soundwave considered. He was acting more… mellow, around Soundwave. Trying to engage him in small talk, not long ago Megatron had stumbled over his words while talking to Soundwave, then flushed deeply and walked off without another word. All Soundwave did was shift his standing position to move is hip to the side and rest his hand on his waist! Once he caught Megatron looking at him from across the room as though he were heaven on earth! Maybe Megatron was ill…

Soundwave cast the worry aside when he entered his private quarters, letting his unease regarding the new hostage fade. He slowly crawled into berth, trying not to disturb lazerbeak and Ravage. Both sleeping creations nuzzled into his body as he yanked the sheets over his remaining family. Soundwave drifted off to sleep, reminding himself to be ready in the next hour.

SLAG. The hour of sleep eventually turned to two, then three, and now four. Soundwave cursed himself in frustration. HOW could he let this happen? He mentally slapped himself for sleeping so late. His lord was going to be furious. He locked Lazerbeak to his chest and left his quarters in a hurried pace. He continued to scold himself as he walked to his station. The Decepticon army was not a place to be tardy, as a communications officer Soundwave had responsibilities. He had to be one of the first to rise in the morning, and one of the last to retire to his berth. Too much precious data would be lost or missed if he wasn't on the constant look out. What if the Autobots had attacked while he had been asleep? How awful would that have been? No warnings, signals, or even time to prepare for battle. Any losses would have been entirely his fault. Just the thought of failing the Decepticon cause made Soundwave's spark thrum with panic in his chest. He stopped for a moment, putting his servo against his spark chamber and cycled cool air into his vents. Once steadied again, Soundwave checked the halls for any spectators, there were none. He relaxed in relief and continued marching down the empty halls.

Empty halls. The Nemesis never had empty halls. The echoing silence cut like a knife through Soundwave's neutral field. No, it wasn't possible, had there been an attack he would have known! Not if you were asleep, a dark voice mocked from the back of his helm. Panic mounted again at the thought of entering the main hall to see a bloody chaos. He could already picture dead drones littering the floor, their energon mixing with the energon of higher officers. There would be dead silence, piles of still bodies. And on the very top of the pile would be the cold body of Lord Megatron. No! Soundwave schooled himself, Megatron was his glorious leader, and he would never derive to dying on a pile of inferior drones! Still, the idea of his ever strong master lying dead on the cold floor made Soundwave's tanks flip flop and his spark race in fear. No, he would most likely die in a pool of his own energon in the very center of the room. Soundwave mentally slapped himself for even thinking such dark thoughts. What was happening to him? His lord acts a bit off for a few days and he starts thinking about his master dying. No, his master was strong, brave and had been since they met in the gladiator pits. If Soundwave was certain about one thing, his master would go down with more than a little fight.  
Still, the silent halls continued to send child down the officer's spinal strut. The idea of Lord Megatron being dead sent another wash of fear over Soundwave, and throwing all dignity away, the mech ran down the hall towards the throne room.

To say the least, Megatron was worried. His favorite soldier was nowhere to be found. It was like he disappeared entirely. Early in the morning the Autobots attacked one of the energon mines in Africa, so deploying almost every drone he had, Megatron decided to stay behind from that fight. It was unusual to say the least, and he had received many strange glances from his servants when he said he was staying behind, but now his top priority was hunting down his missing officer. When Soundwave didn't arrive to his station first thing in the morning, Megatron was surprised. Soundwave was never late for duty, if not perfectly on time, h would be early. When one hour passed Megatron shook off the slight worry and told himself that Soundwave was perfectly capable of handling himself. After all, he had been the only opponent in the Gladiator pits that he didn't kill, instead they had tied. As the second hour came and passed, Megatron started prowling the halls in search for his trustworthy officer. At the arrival of the third hour, Megatron deployed his drones to save one of his energon mines. And now as the four hour arrived, Megatron was on the brink of tearing through the halls and ripping open any and every door that could be hiding his TIC.  
Megatron paused at the thought, technically now that Starscream had run off, Soundwave was his SIC. Honestly Megatron preferred that. If anyone was capable of being Decepticon Second in Command, it was Soundwave. He was loyal, trust worthy, smart, and very powerful (Though many didn't know it). They had been friends in the gladiator pits, and since then Soundwave had steadily followed his every footstep. Serving not only as a loyal officer, but as a patient friend. Many times Megatron had drank his feelings in high-grade, trying to smother his anger and frustration with a drunken stupor. Soundwave would find him the next morning, aching and hung-over. While some mechs would have taken the chance to deactivate him then and there (Starscream), Soundwave simply locked away the high-grade, helped him clean up, and offered a silent mech to talk to. Since Soundwave started helping him in that way, Megatron had improved greatly, He didn't drink as much, and when he did it was almost never to smother his feelings. Once again the worry for Soundwave mounted his CPU, taking over any thoughts.

Just as the larger mech was rounding a corner in the hallway, Soundwave came shooting around the bend in a speedy run. Soundwave smashed into Megatron before he could halt his running. The purple 'cons blank visor bashing into Megatron's wide chest. Both mechs tumbled down to the floor in shock. Megatron's worry instantly thickened, the only time he had ever seen Soundwave run was in the head of battle. Was he being chased? Was he hurt? Is he ok? All filtered through his stormy CPU as he sat up. But everything stalled in his mind when he saw their position. The much smaller mech was also sitting up, shaking his helm as though to clear it. He to, froze stiff at their situation. Megatron was sitting on the floor with his legs straight out, supporting his frame with his servos on the floor. The slimmer mech was efficiently straddling his hips, servos resting on the pointed shoulders of his master. Their chests were flush together. A moment of silence encased the two like ice. Megatron cleared his throat awkwardly, instantly Soundwave jumped up and off his lord. Trying to be as graceful as Soundwave, Megatron pulled himself up, but it felt like his muscular legs were made of warm jelly. "Ah, Soundwave, I have been looking for you." Megatron began slowly. "Where have you been?  
The shorter mech played a recording of a sheepish drone's voice "I- Uh- Fell asleep", before he switched to Starscream's whiny voice begging "Please master! Forgive me!" Silence lapsed between the two again, but it was broken by Megatron who burst out laughing. Soundwave had been asleep in his quarters the whole time! He slept in! He wasn't hurt, captured, or in danger! He had been tired.

Soundwave flinched at the big mechs booming laughter. A large clawed paw patted his shoulder, "Soundwave, I am surprised." Chuckled the larger mech as he wiped at his optics. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?" Soundwave was shocked. That was it? He didn't even raise his voice. He had patted him and told him not to let it happen again. No beatings, yelling or brig time. That was it? Had it been Starscream he would have been slapped to the moon and back! Soundwave schooled himself, turned to Megatron and gave a small nod. "Come Soundwave, I must talk with you" Megatron began as he started walking again. And as if nothing strange at all happened that morning, the two old friends walked through the empty halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review :P postings will be more often now that I have my own laptop and free time.


	5. 5: Nightmares and caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues! please comment/ kudos!

"WHEELJACK!"

Bulkhead screamed as he bolted straight up in bed. He quickly scanned the room, his berth room. The cold dread in the pit of his tanks slowly faded away to relief and disappointment. "Just a nightmare" He breathed to himself. He placed a large servo over his chest, his spark almost felt as if it was trying to burst through his chest plates. Bulkhead continued to breathe deeply, but when he reached to turn on the lights he became aware that his servos were trembling harshly.

He let out a groan as he rolled over in berth, deciding whether he was going to get up, or risk another nightmare. The thought of seeing Wheeljack lying in a gruesome pool of his own energon propelled him out of berth. He knew it was just a dream, but just thinking of it made his tanks roll with terror. The large green mech stood next to his berth, it was 2am earth time. The others would be asleep, so would Miko. With a sigh Bulkhead slunk out of his room, trying (and failing) to keep his ped falls silent.

He walked through the hallways, recalling the horrifying flux he had been cursed with since Wheeljack disappeared. It always starts off peaceful, the two of them walking with each other, hand in hand. The atmosphere was different each time, a large beach with clean white sand. The sound of the glistening water lapped up on the shores off to the distance. The air had smelled sweet with the pink cotton candy that Miko loved, human children were splashing about in the ocean.  
Another dream had them walking through an empty field, lined with trees and bright blue flowers. Everything was always so stunningly beautiful, but none as perfect as the mech beside him. 'Jackie would smile at him happily, before reaching up for a soft kiss. He was so sweet and loving, yet still held the hard headed air that Wheeljack always had.  
Everything would be absolutely perfect, but it never lasted. The dream would rapidly change its course, starting with something simple. The sky would darken, or the children's laughter would rise to unholy screams of terror and pain. Water on the beaches would turn red with blood, staining the pristine white sand. Wheeljack's smile would fall as he backed away from Bulkhead, terror filled optics staring right through him.  
Then there came a need, a need to turn and look behind him. He never knew why, but something in the pit of his unsettled tanks told him to look. Reluctantly he always turned, no matter how much he dreaded what he knew he would see.  
Wheeljack, or more so, the body of Wheeljack. He hung horrifically from a noose, his grey frame splattered with blue energon. His chest plates were clawed open, but there was no spark to be seen. But even though Wheeljack's spark was extinguished, even though his body was sickeningly torn apart, he was looking right at Bulkhead. His shimmering blue optics now voids of black, his face frozen in an expression of terror and pain.  
"Bulkhead" he breathed weakly, "W- why did you d- do this to m-m - me?"

That's when Bulkhead would wake up screaming.

Wheeljack wasn't helpless though, Bulkhead knew that. The mech had been captured many times before; on the other hand, Wheeljack should have found a way out by now. He was tricky, and incredibly smart, after all he had been a scientist before the war began. That was one of the things that Bulkhead loved about 'Jackie, he was always so humble about his work. Sure most of his projects blew up in his face; he even set a few records for biggest explosions back in the day. But when he got something right, boy did he ever. Some of the most revolutionary technology in the golden age came from his labs. He and a team of fellow scientists were considered the best.  
Sometimes it baffled Bulkhead how much Wheeljack had changed over the years, from a spunky little scientist, to a war hardened, scared and gruff soldier. Part of Bulkhead ached to meet the old Wheeljack (he never knew him before the war), not that he would love the older Wheeljack any more than the current one he was blessed with.  
His spark gave a particularly hard throb of pain at the thought of the mad scientist walking up to him with a huge smile, covered in soot and burn marks, and holding his detached arm. Even with the wreckers he would do crazy slag like that!  
He would create a new weapon, it would explode, and 'Jackie would cheerily walk up to their medic, asking for his limbs to be re-attached. One memory in particular had Wheeljack on the operating table, with the wrecker's medic patching him up. He was covered in ash and most of his paint had burnt off. When Bulkhead walked by the scientist had snatched his own hand (that had fallen off after a big explosion) and chucked it at the green mech. All while hollering  
"HEY BULK! NEED A HAND?" The medic was not impressed, to say the least. Bulkhead chuckled softly; he just wanted Wheeljack to come home in one piece.

His further trip down memory lane was interrupted as Ratchet burst out his berth-room door. The doctor set Bulkhead a hard glare before saying "You know, SOME of us are trying to sleep here Bulkhead." With a sheepish grin Bulkhead realised how loud his footsteps had been. After giving an apology to the grumpy medic, Bulkhead transformed and drove out of the base. He may as well get some fresh air while he walked.

After transforming back to mech mode, Bulkhead continued walking through the dry atmosphere. Without a designation, he just started walking in a random direction. He continued to reminisce over Wheeljack again. Recalling all the laughs, all the pain and fear they had endured together. Some of the gutsiest moves and some of the funniest jokes all came from his old friend. Maybe one day they could be more than friends? Bulkhead guiltily stomped down the idea in his helm. Wheeljack deserved so much more than him, besides, they weren't even sure if 'Jackie was still alive.

He walked for a good hour, but just as he was about to turn around and head back to the base, he noticed something off. There was a light, shining like a soft star off in the distance. That didn't make any sense, the closest city was Jasper, but he wasn't anywhere near that. The only answer could be a fire, yet there was nothing to burn around here if it were wild. Could it be campers? No, who would drive hours away from a city to camp in a big, empty desert? It just didn't make any sense. With a deciding nod, Bulkhead transformed and drove towards the light.

Turns out, that light was actually coming from inside a cave. Bulkhead pulled up to the cave and quietly transformed, he hid behind one of the large rocks lining the entrance and cautiously peered in. Immediately his spark jumped with a mixture of panic and excitement. Inside the cave, standing next to a large fire, was none other than Starscream. The Decepticon stowaway paced back and forth, his peds making soft clicking sounds against the damp stone. Bulkhead leaned in closer to hear what the seeker was muttering under his breath as he tirelessly walked back and forth.  
"Stupid drone, why is he so special anyways. Whoop-dee-doo he has no face, who cares!?" The mech snarled venomously, "Why does he get to be the favorite, he's only a communications officer, easy to replace. All he does is suck up to Megatron and instantly the mech wants to frag him... typical. OHH… he tied against Megatron in the gladiator pits? Big deal! Optimus kicks Megatron's aft so often you would think he would be used to losing by now." The seeker ended his rant with a growl and spat on the ground. With a jolt the smaller mech looked up at Bulkheads hiding spot, but the Autobot had already transformed and was zipping off towards the base. With a swear Starscream stomped out the fire.

_____________

Bulkhead slammed into the base with a loud clang. "OPTIMUS!" he screamed, as he threw himself at his leaders closed door. "OUTSIDE! STARCSCREAM! CAVE!" Bulkhead sprinted to Arcee's door and slammed on that as well. "EVERYONE WAKE THE FRAG UP! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"  
"I need my beauty sleep" Bulkhead heard Ratchet growl sarcastically as the older mech slowly opened up his berth room door. "What. Do. You. want?"

Arcee bolted out of her room.  
"What is it bulkhead?" She asked, her voice was steady and alert but she was clearly unnerved. Optimus finally slunk from his room with a sleepy and confused expression.  
"What's wrong!? Are we under attack!?" Bumblebee gasped as he dashed through the hall to the group.  
"OH, Please." Ratchet muttered as he slouched against the wall, "I think Bulkhead finally lost his processor".  
"That's not funny!" Bulkhead said with frustration, "I saw him! Outside!"  
"Saw who?" Optimus finally rumbled, placing a comforting servo on his friends shoulder.  
"Starscream, he is in a cave nearby!"  
"What were you even doing out his late... er… early?"  
"Couldn't sleep. Come on lets go. Maybe if we are fast enough we can catch him."  
"Bulkhead, does this have anything at all to do with Wheeljack?"

A pregnant silence followed Optimus's question as all the bots looked at the large green mech. "Maybe" he mumbled, suddenly feeling like a sparkling as he looked down at his peds.  
"Bulkhead-" Optimus sighed softly.  
"Come on, Optimus. Starscream says he knows where Wheeljack is. I just want to get him back." The ex-wreckers voice faded into a mumble at the end.  
"We all do." Arcee said softly. Agreed with by a soft whir from Bumblebee and an unusually stoic nod from Ratchet.

With a soft sigh and a squeeze on his friends shoulder the leader finally said "Autobots prepare for battle and move out."  
Bulkhead looked at him with thankful optics as the others went to quickly grab what weapons they could.

_____________

The Autobots had prepared for battle, scanned the area, and even had a backup human squad waiting nearby. Yet when they reached the mouth of the cave, it was completely empty. Bulkhead walked into the damp area with a dumbfound expression. The bot's ped falls sent soft echoes through the cave. The sound of dripping water added an un-earthy feel to the dark surroundings. Warily Optimus switched on his lights, illumination the dank cavity.

"No" Bulkhead breathed as he looked around with horror. The cave was completely empty; there were no traces of any life ever being there, not to mention a fire. Ratchet let out a groan before muttering "I could have been sleeping".  
Bulkheads spark sank with bleakness before he whirled around to face his comrades. He had to choke back a sob at the sight of the worried and frustrated looks he was getting. The burning sensation of tears built up in the back of his throat and he swallowed it down stubbornly, he was not going to cry. With a soft sigh Optimus shook his head and slowly brought his servo up against his audio to press the com-link. "Optimus Prime to back up: stand down. I repeat stand down." Soft clicks and footsteps filled the air as the human soldiers silently retreated to their military vehicles.

A stormy Agent Fowler marched in and glared daggers at the cybertronians. He rested his hands on his hips and oddly reminded Bulkhead of a moody Ratchet. "Ya 'know Prime, no offence and all, but my men can't gulp down a handy dandy cube of energy and march into battle. They need a little something called sleep… Like me!"  
"My sincere apologies Agent Fowler," Optimus rumbled softly, "We expected a Decepticon here tonight." The human scowled at the great mech before Ratchet snarled back "Hey, we need to recharge just as much as you do buddy." Before anything could be done about it, the two fighters launched into a heated argument about sleeping and energon. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably at the colourful language both men had to share with each other… who would have known that Ratchet knew human swears in English, Spanish, Japanese, and German?

"That is enough" Optimus boomed above the equally grouchy voices. "Everyone is low on energy and we aren't getting anything from standing in this empty cave arguing about it."  
"Finally something we can agree on" Fowler snapped, "I need my beauty sleep." With that he turned and walked towards his car.  
"You will need a lot of it!" Ratchet hollered after him. The man just snarled back at him before slamming his car door, starting the engine, and driving away.

"That was an unnecessary remark, Ratchet" Optimus murmured softly.  
"Maybe, but it was definitely worth it."

_________

"Fragging Autobots" Starscream muttered as he watched them drive off together. That stupid green one had brought them all, good thing he was a great lug and easy to spot. Starscream had had just enough time to clean up and hide in a nearby canyon before they arrived with an entire squad of squishies! Part of the seeker boasted in pride at the fact that they brought half of their army just to capture him. His wings perked up with vanity and he grinned, he must be hard to catch.

With a hum the seeker watched as the bright red sun stained the sky like human liquids. He did have to admit, Earth sunrises were much nicer than the ones back on his home planet (not that he would ever admit it out loud).

___________

Bulkhead woefully watched the sun rise higher in the sky, wondering if some where 'Jackie was looking at it to. Once they had gotten back to the base, everyone had gone back to berth, besides him. In fear of his nightmare Bulkhead went to the top the base to watching the sun and sulk. Not that it really mattered how beautiful it looked, not without Wheeljack to share it with.  
This time when the lift clanged to a halt he took notice. Turning his helm he watched as Optimus climbed out, holding 2 energon cubes.  
"Two handy dandy cubes of energy ready for order" he joked softly, not really laughing. Bulkhead just accepted a cube and thanked his leader in a low voice.

Optimus frowned and gently clasped a servo on his old friends shoulder. "We'll get him back, Bulkhead" he reassured gently, "just you see."

Nothing else needed to be said as they watched the sun blaze through the darkness like a promise from the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos or comment :)


End file.
